My Crazy Family
by Hanyoung Kim
Summary: Tentang sebuah keluarga yang terbentuk tanpa ikatan, tak ada satupun status yang mengikat mereka. Yang mereka tau hanyalah mereka saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan ... terutama untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka. gimana ceritanya? kaihun chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

My PERVERT Family

Author: Hayoung Kim

Cast : Kaihun & Chanbaek

Genre : Family & Romance

Declaimer : SEMUA CAST MILIK MEREKA SENDIRI DAN SAYA CUMA PINJAM

Rate : M

Sumarry : Tentang sebuah keluarga yang terbentuk tanpa ikatan, tak ada satupun status yang mengikat mereka. Yang mereka tau hanyalah mereka saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan ... terutama untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka

Hayoung present ..

.

.

REMEMBER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE CLOSE YOUR TAB OR BACK TO SCREENPLAYS

Aku.. Oh Sehun

Seorang namja tampan, ahh tidak aku juga manis emm mungkin juga cantik. Kenapa? Kau tak percaya? Lihatlah aku dalam bayanganmu... tubuhku tinggi ramping dengan kulit putih dan halus bagaikan salju, dadaku yang halus dan rata dihiasi nipple pink yang ahh... pinggangku ramping, betis dan pahaku jenjang dan tanpa bulu~ pusat tubuhku uhh kau tau itu ya juniorku, tidak terlalu panjang dan besar warnanya pun putih kemerahan dibagian kepalanya... cukup imut mungkin dan tanpa bulu

"Arrgh.." desahku karna tanpa sengaja aku mengelus junior imutku. Oh god, juniorku banguun~ abaikan saja juniorku itu hihihi

Wajahku benar benar putih dan indah, mataku dihiasi iris berwarna hazel yang bening, hidungku mancung dan indah, bibirku tipissshh dan berwarna pink menggoda..

Tanpa sadar aku mengulum bibirku dan melumatnya, aku arahkan jari jari lentikku kearah nipple pink milikku.. uhh tubuhku bergetar karena geli dan nikmat mengelilingi nippleku. Ku larikan satu tanganku yang lain kearah twinballsku dan meremasnya.

"Mmpphh.. eungh" desahku tertahan karna aku masih mengulum bibirku, peluh membasahi tubuhku yang kian memanas dibakar nafsu.

Ku kocok pelan juniorku dengan precum sebagai pelumasnya, ku pilin keras nippleku sampai aku rasa hampir putus..

Oh sungguh, ini nikmat sekali~

"Armmhh... sshh" kupercepat kocokanku sampai ku rasa juniorku membesar dan berkedut kedut.

"Ahh .. ahhhhhhh" sungguh aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak nikmat yang meledak diperutku, dan akhirnya cairan ku menyipat kearah kaca didepanku.

"Huh huh.. aku tidak menyangka akan onani didepan kaca" ujarku terengah engah karena tak percaya pada diriku dan aktifitas menyenangkan tadi.

"Sudah lelah sayang?" Sebuah suara menggema di kamarku, aku membalikan tubuhku kearah pintu.

Astaga...

I-itu...

"Kenapa sayang? Kau ingin beronani lagi huh?"

"Ti-tidak eo-eomma, sehun mi-minta maaf.. Sehun tau, seharusnya sehun tidak melakukan itu" ujarku gugup, bagaimana pun juga ketahuan onani oleh orang tua rasanya malu dan takut dimarahi

KLEK

Pintunya ditutup..

Astaga, pasti eomma akan menghukumku

"Sehun~ puaskan eomma sayang"

Hah? Eomma tidak salah apa? Eomma mungkin terlalu merindukan appa. Sebulan di tinggal appa mungkin membuat eomma merindukan sentuhan appa yang kata eomma sangat menakjubkan dan sangat menggairahkan.

"Eomma bicara apa?"

Eomma mengangkat dasternya dan oh god eomma tidak pakai cd! Tumben, biasanya juga eomma yang selalu memarahiku karena jarang pake cd selama dirumah ckckck

"Sehunnie~ nurut pada eomma ya? Kau tidak kasihan pada junior eomma yang sudah tegang dan basah ini? Setidakknya kau manjakan dia " Oh astaga, demi junior Jongin hyung yang sangat besar dan nikmat, eomma ku benar benar sudah lupa daratan. Apa ia tidak ingat aku ini anaknya, ck ironi sekali nasipku

"Sehunnie~ " eomma memanggilku lagi dengan nada suaranya yang berubah, sepertinya eomma sangat bernafsu kali ini, dengan bukti, lihat saja junior eomma yang imut itu aku yakin sudah sangat tegang dan keras apalagi kepalanya berwarna merah, apa aku harus melakukan itu ya? Aku ragu, aku takut eomma marah nantinya. Apalagi jika appa tiba tiba pulang, lesu lah juniormu oh sehun (?)

"Lakukan saja sehunnie~ eomma janji tak akan marah padamu, yakan eomma? Aku sanagt yakin badan eomma sangat panas kini sehunnie, itu menyiksa eomma,kau tau? .. kau tidak kasihan dengan eomma?" Suara Jongin hyung menggema, apa dia disini juga?

" Aku disini sehunnie~" Jongin hyung berdiri tepat dibelakangku, mungkin aku memiliki kelainan karena aku tak pernah sadar jika ada seseorang didekatku

"Jonginnie~ bantu eomma ne? Bujuk sehunnie agar mau memanjakan eomma" rengek eomma pada Jongin hyung sambil menggoyang goyangkan lengan kiri Jongin hyung. Apa ia pantas aku panggil eomma?

"Arrasseo~ tapi eomma harus janji setelah ini eomma jangan mengganggu sehunnie lagi, karena dia milikku dan ia akan melewatkan malam panas ini bersamaku "

"Arra" Jongin hyung langsung memberiku kode agar aku memanjakan junior eomma. Aku mengisyaratkan pada eomma agar tertidur di sofa di sudut kiri kamarku. Eomma berlari kecil kearah sofa itu dan menghempaskan badan mungilnya, tak lupa ia juga mengangkangan lebar kedua paha putih mulusnya. Aku pun langsung memposisikan wajahku tepat di selangkangannya. Uhh junior eomma memang imut seperti orangnya hihihi, kekeh ku dalam hati

"Fyuuhh~" ku tiup pelan junior eomma. Tubuh eomma bergetar penuh antusias. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melemparkan kedipan menggoda ke arahnya. Ah aku punya ide, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin bermain main dengan eomma kecilku ini

"Eommaaahhh.. selama aku memanjakan eomma, eomma tidak boleh mendesah sedikit pun, arrachi?" Bisikku mesra ditengah tengah kulumanku pada telinganya

"Neehh" desahannya sungguh membuatku ingin mengerjaiya lebih. Mumpung tidak ada appa, kapan lagi aku dapat menikmati tubuh eomma ku ini? Kkk

Ku lepaskan kulumanku pada telinganya yang memerah. Turun ke bawah tepat pada nipple kirinya. Ku hisap kuat dan ku tekan dengan lidahku secara bergantian kiri dan kanan. Setela bosan aku turun kebawah. Junior. Yah. Ini yang ku tunggu. Ku jilat pelan junior eomma dari ujung ke pangkalnya, ku hisap lembut twinsballnya dan memasukkan 2 jariku kedalam rectumnya. Ku jilat lagi twinsball imutnya dan ku hisap dan jilat precumnya yang gurih. Eomma menggelengan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Sabar eomma aku masih punya hadiah untuk eomma, batinku menyeringai

Ku kocok jariku keluar masuk dengan cepat dan menghisap juniornya kuat kuat. Tubuh eomma semakin bergetar dan kakinya semakin membuka lebar. Eomma ku kuat juga ya menahan orgasme, kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah klimaks dua kali mengingat juniorku sangat sensitif huff...

Akhirnya pertunjukan dimulai eomma~ Ku ambil vibrator, penjepit nipple, dan dildo milikku yang ku simpan apik dilemari biru ditempat biasanya aku menyimpan pakaian. Jongin hyung dan eomma membelalakkan matanya. Mereka terkejut. Dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki semua sex toys ini? Tentu saja bisa, aku ini Oh Sehun namja jenius dengan IQ 153, mana mungkin aku tak bisa membeli dan menyembunyikan ini semua. 'Kekeke kau memang cerdik dan jenius sehun, ' batin ku bangga

Nampaknya eomma dan Jongin hyung tidak akan marah dan mengambil pusingnya. Mereka pasti lebih memilih menikmati 'hidanganku' karena aku tau mereka pasti sangat 'kelaparan'

"Kau ingin apa sehunnie?" Nampaknya Jongin hyung semakin penasaran dengan semua sex toy yang kubawa.

"Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk memanjakan eomma? Lagipula aku yakin-

Aku berjalan kearah Jongin hyung dan meremas junior besarnya

-kau juga terangsang bukan? Lihatlah milikku yang mengacung tinggi ini-

Ku kocok cepat juniorku dan saat hampir klimaks aku segara melepas kocokanku

- butuh sentuhan dan kulumanmu, sayang"

Ku lanjutkan jalanku ke arah eomma dan memasang semua sex toy ku ke tubuh eomma dan tak lupa aku mengikat tangn dan kaki eoma

"Eomma sayang, sehunnie juga butuh pelayanan, eomma bersama mereka saja ya, aku yakin eomma lebih terpuaskan.. oh ya eomma sudah boleh mendesah kok.. Sehunnie mau main kuda kudaan sama Jongin hyung ya di sofa, eomma boleh nonton kok hihihi"

Ku lumat bibir eomma sebentar dan ku sodorkan juniorku kearah mulut eomma.

"Eomma sekarang gantianya, dulu kan eomma yang kasih susu ke sehunnie, sekarang sehunnie yang kasih susu ke eomma"

Dengan beringas eomma mengulum dan menghisap keras milikku yang keluar masuk mulutnya

"Ah ah nikmat eomma lagi uhh lebih cepat"

Eomma menurut saja kata kataku, hihihi balas budi mungkin.

...

Jongin berjalan ke arah Nyonya Byun dan berjongkok didepan juniornya yang mengacung tinggi melawan gravitasi. Ia maju mundurkan vibrator dan dildo yang menancap didalam manholenya dan mengulum juniornya.

"Errmh.. Emmh" erang Nyonya Byun karena perbuatan Jongin yang berimbas kepada Sehun juga, Sehun merasakan miliknya berkedut kuat dalam kuluman eommanya.

"Ahh eomma.. aku .. ahhh" cairan putih itu pun keluar membasahi seluruh rongga mulut Nyonya Byun. Dia dengan senang hati menelan cairan sehun yang sudah ia anggap anaknya.

"Sehunnie~ tidakkah kau kasihan melihat hyung mu yang seksi ini menderita?" Ujar Jongin sambil mengelus elus juniornya yang entah kapan ia keluarkan dari celananya.

"Hyungie~ Sehunnie lapar.. Sehunnie mau minum sosis, boleh kan hyungie~?" Sehun merengek dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya sambil mengocok juniornya dan mendekati Jongin. Benar benar anak nakal!

GLEK

Sial! Sehun benar benar seksi, pikir Jongin

"Eomma lihat! Jonginie hyung pelit eomma. Ia tidak mau memberikan sosisnya padaku, ayo bujuk hyungie eomma" rengek Sehun lagi, kali ini kepada eommanya tanpa berniat melepaskan kocokan tangannya pada juniornya.

"Jonginnie~ berbagi lah sosis besar mu itu kepada Sehunnie, kasihan ia pasti sangat lapar" bujuk Nyonya Byun kepada Jongin. Keluarga macam apa ini, aneh sekali..

"Baiklah asalkan aku boleh memanggang sosisku terlebih dahulu" tawar Jongin

"Memanggang? Maksud hyungie?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah polos

"Memasukan sosis hyung ke sini, disini kan panas" jawabnya sambil mengelus hole sehun dari belakang

"Eungh baiklah hyungie, cepat sehun ... ahhh laparh" desahan itu akhirnya keluar saat tangan kanan jongin mengganti tangannya yang masih mengocok juniornya

"Aku masukkan sekarang ya sayang" ujar Jongin sambil menuntun sehun ke pinggir ranjang dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar menungging.

"Ah ah hyungie eungh pelan hyung perih uhhh" erang sehun di sela sela desahannya. Jujur saja tubuh sehun sangat panas sedari tadi.

"Eung Jonginie... bantu eomma sayang" ujar Nyonya Byun sambil memaju mundurkan vibrator serta dildo yang ada diholenya.

"Kemarilah eomma" Kata Jongin sambil memaju mundurkan junior besarnya. Nyonya Byun berjalan dengan sedikit mengangkang karena kedua seks toy di manholenya.

"Berbaringglah diatas sehun eomma" Nyonya Byun menurut saja karena nafsu sudah membutakannya

Nyonya Byun menindih punggung sehun yang bergoyang.

" Jangan bergoyang sehunnie, nanti eomma jatuh" pinta Nyonya Byun kepada sehun

"Ahh eungg tidahh tidak bisaa eommaaahh uh eum, junior jongin hyunghh terlaluh nikmat shh"

TBC

Mian ne? ini masih prolog kok tenang aja~ di chapter depan masih ada NC yang lebih hot lagi dan lebih gila. Oke deh salam kenal ya~ aku author baruu

Gomawo

Review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

My CRAZY Family

Author: Hanyoung Kim

Cast : Kaihun & Chanbaek

Genre : Family & Humor

Rate : M

Sumarry : Tentang sebuah keluarga yang terbentuk tanpa ikatan, tak ada satupun status yang mengikat mereka. Yang mereka tau hanyalah mereka saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan ... terutama untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka

Hanyoung present ..

.

.

"eomma ingat? Eomma telah melanggar perjanjian eomma padaku~ kkk tunggulah pembalasanku eommaku yang cantik" bisik Jongin disela-sela kegiatannya memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan melumat kasar bibir pink eommanya, ah iya juga memaju mundurkan vibrator serta dildo dimanhole eomma seksinya yang sangat menggairahkan ini.

"eung.. ahh.. i-ingath maaf sayang~ dan ku tunggu balasanmu sayang hh.. fyuh" balas Nyonya Byun berbisik sambil mendesah seksi dan meniup pelan lubang telinga Jongin, mencoba untuk membangkitkan aura seks pekat yang tertanam alami ditubuh anak –angkatnya itu- . Dan Ia tak ingin anak manis dibawahnya mendengar obrolan penuh gairan antara ia dan hyungnya –anak manis tersebut atau sehun-

"ah hyungiehh~~ lagi ahh cepath.. ak-akuuu…" teriak sehun sambil mencoba menahan bobot badannya dan badan eommanya yang mengangkang indah dipunggungnya kepada tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dia arahkan ke junior imut miliknya yang sudah seperti balok kayu –sangat keras-

"ahhhhhhh…." Desah sehun mengeras tatkala Junior menampar pantat kirinya. Nyonya Byun malah mengocok kasar juniornya dan mencengkram erat tubuh sehun dibawahnya. Sedangkan Jongin semakin dibakar gairah melihat pemandangan erotis didepannya, ia tetap berkonsentrasi kepada junior dan tangan kanannya yang semakin mempercepat keluar masuknya vibrator serta dildo itu.

Bukankah mereka sangat tangguh dalam sex? Sudah hampi 2 jam mereka melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya…

"ahhhhh… hyungiehh/SEHUNNIEE…/aaahhh jong-ahhhh" desah mereka bersamaan dengan pancuran milk shake yang gurih –menurut sehun- dari kejantanan masing-masing. Sperma sehun meluber ke pinggir kasur dan menetes indah ke lantai marmer yang dipijaknya tak ayal juga ada yang mengalir dipaha putih mulus miliknya. Sedangkan jongin, ia menyemprotnya saat ia merasa disitulah letak terdalam hole sehun, ia juga mengangga spermanya akan memasuki perut sehun. Lain pula dengan Nyonya Byun, dengan meledakkan spermanya tepat didada Jongin dan mengalir kejantanan Jongin. Dengan memasang mimic wajah menggoda dan super nakal ia turun dari punggung lemas sehun dan berjongkok didepan kejantanan Jongin dan menghisap aliran spermanya. Setelah ia rasa bersih ia beralih ke atas mengikuti jalur aliran spermanya.

Jongin bergidik geli dan nikmat saat eommanya berbuat nakal seperti itu. Ia hanya diam, menatap lapar eommanya yang memandangnya seduktif,dan sesekali mendesah ataupun mendesis sebagai ucapan nikmatnya atas perlakuan special tersebut.

"a-ahh sudah eomma, sudah bersih" jongin menjauhkan tubuh eommanya dan melirik sebentar kea rah sehun yang tetap diam menungging ditempatnya tadi. 'ada apa dengan anak ini?' pikirnya

"ah iya, hehehe… makasih ne jonginnie anak eomma yang paling tampan" ujar Nyonya Byun sambil mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir tebal anaknya. Ia berlari sedikit mengangkang dan sesekali meringis.

.

.

"ck! Kenapa dengan anak ini? Terlalu kelelahan,eoh?" ujar Jongin setelah sadar bahwa Sehun tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisi menunggingnya.

"Hunnie-ah.. kau tak lelah menungging terus seperti itu? Atau kau ingin kumasuki lagi?" ujarnya lagi sambil mengelus bokong dan paha sehun yang masih tersisa air kenikmatan miliknya dan Jongin.

"Astaga! Hunnie~ bangun sayang" ucap Jongin panic. Pasalnya saat ia mengelus bokong sehun, ia merasakan panas yang berbeda, lebih hangat dari biasanya. Jongin berfikir cepat dan mengambil keputusan kalau sehun demam.

"urgh.. hyu-hyungie" panggil sehun parau. Ia tak tahu mengapa udara disekelilingnya begitu panas dan kepalanya mendadak pening. Jongin menggendong Sehun ke atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Tak lupa ia naikkan suhu ruangan kamar tersebut.(sebenernya aku gatau kalo orang sakit demam gaboleh kena panas atau dingin)

Jongin berlari keluar kamar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia panic luar biasa. Padahal sehun hanya demam biasa, sudah jelas ia kelelahan ckck. Ia berlari menuruni tangga. Ia merasa ada yang aneh saat berlari menuruni tangga. Serasa ada yang menampar lembut pahanya.

Ia berhenti.

Berfikir.

"astaga, jongin! Kemana celanamu hah?" teriak sang Appa.' Sejak kapan ia pulang? Dan celana? Apa maksudnya? Apakah Appa ingin membelikan aku celana baru?' pikirnya bodoh.

"Kau ingin pamer kepada Appa huh? Kau habis bercinta dengan Sehun, kan? Oh, atau dengan Eommamu juga?"ucapan frontal sang Appa menyadarkannya.

Bercinta

Sehun

Demam

"eommaaa~ sehun demam" teriaknya kepada sang eomma yang masih berkutat didapur setelah ia mandi tadi

"Ya ampun Jongin, sebegitu paniknya kah kau sampai lupa memakai celana?" heboh Nyonya Byun.

TWICH. Persimpangan muncul di dahi pria seksi berkulit tan itu. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tak memakai celana. 'pantas saja aku merasakan hawa dingin dibawah sana, ternyata itu penyebabnya' batinnya santai.

Satu

Dua

"Astaga celanakuuuuuuu" pekik jongin sambil berlari heboh kearah tangga dan menaikinya dengan cepat.'eh ada yang tertinggal'pikirnya

"ya ampun, sehunnnn" teriaknya kembali turun ke lantai ! padahal ia sudah hamper sampai di lantai 2hanya tinggal 2 anak tangga lagi

"HEH! Bodoh! Kenapa berteriak seperti itu eoh?" sang Appa –Tuan Park- menyahut lagi.

"aku lupa Appa kalau sehun sedang demam. Apa ada obat penurun panas disini?"

"Tanya saja pada Eommamu" berr.. menyebalkan. Kenapa bisa aku punya Appa –tiri- seperti dia?

"eomma… yuhu eomma~" teriak jongin mendayu sambil meloncat-loncat. Sangat OOC.

"mana celanamu? Sana pakai dulu! Biar obat sehun eomma yang urus. Oh ya kau mandi saja sekalian"

"hn" jongin berlari ke arah kamarnya dan sehun. Sambil bersenandung dan menggoyangkan badannya seperti anak TK.

"sayang~ kenapa Jongin semaki gila saja sayang?" Tanya Tuan Park kepada Nyonya Byun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkang kepalanya sok imut.

"aku tak tahu sayang. Yang ku tahu hanyalah juniormu memasuki holeku hh"jawab Nyonya Byun santai.

"sayang, bantu aku.. nampaknya Park Junior mulai mual dibawah sana" Tuan Park melirik ke arah resleting celananya yang maju kedepan. Menonjol. Nyonya Byun mulai berjongkok didepan celana Tuan Park.

"kau mual sayang? Slurp" Tanya Nyonya Byun kepada gembungan itu. Jemari lentiknya memijatnya perlahan seperti memijat tengkuk orang yang ingin muntah.

"sshh.. baek-aahhh" desahan rendah mulai melantun dari sang pemilik. Meremangkan bulu Baekhyun –nyonya byun-. Remasan keras itu mulai berubah menjadi kocokan kasar.

"ohh baekk.. mm" eraman lembut semakin membakar gairah kedua makhluk tersebut. Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka dan menurunkan celana kerja beserta underware pria didepannya.

"ahhhh/AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TBC

maaf ya~ baru lanjut dan alurnya makin aneh.. hanyoung lagi banyak masalah soalnya..

next chapter bakal di bagusin lagi deh.. oh ya ada perubahan judul dan genrenya. setelah dipikir pikir ff ini gada romance nya sama sekali

kalo chap 2nya yang ngereview makin banyak, hanyoung usahain bakal apdet cepet..

makasih udah bacaaaa~~

review?


	3. Chapter 3

My CRAZY Family

Author: Hanyoung Kim

Cast : Kaihun & Chanbaek

Genre : Family & Romance

Rate : T (sementara)

Sumarry : Tentang sebuah keluarga yang terbentuk tanpa ikatan, tak ada satupun status yang mengikat mereka. Yang mereka tau hanyalah mereka saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan ... terutama untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka

.

Hanyoung present ..

.

.

My Crazy Family

Afternoon

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan dengan anggunnya menapaki kakinya di lantai suatu gedung perusahaan. Ia melenggangkan kaki rampingnya kearah lift. Tak lupa senyuman manisnya yang selalu terpasang apik di wajahnya. Tak sedikit karyawan yang menyapanya sopan dan membungkukkan badannya saat ia melintas didepan mereka. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menanggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Ia tak mungkin membalas sapaan mereka satu per satu. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah saat ia sampai didepan lift. Ia masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol 19. Lift beranjak naik perlahan. Tak terasa kini ia sudah sampai di lantai 19. Yeoja itu pun keluar dan melenggang santai. Suara derap langkah kakinya menarik perhatian sekretaris Appanya. Yeoja itu disambut namja manis yang tingginya hampir sama dengan sang adik. Namja itu tersenyum dan berkata, " Silahkan, Nona. Presidir Jung sudah menanti kedatangan Nona. Baiklah, jika Nona membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja saya. Saya pamit, Nona," namja tinggi itupun pergi dan memasuki sebuah ruangan disebelah ruangan ayahnya.

Yeoja cantik itu mengetuk pintu sopan dan menunggu jawaban.

"Hm. Masuklah"

Ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Ia berjalan santai tanpa melepaskan sopan santun. Menuju sebuah meja besar yang di duduki seorang namja cukup berumur dibelakangnya.

"Duduk," Berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan

"Yura, tolong panggilkan Chanyeol untukku dan aku akan menjelaskannya,"

Yeoja itu mengerutkan kening

"Lalu untuk apa aku di panggil?" Ia bertanya dengan sopan.

"Aku malas untuk langsung memanggil bocah nakal itu,"

Menghela napas sejenak dan memijat keningnya pusing. Ia beranjak dari bangku dan berdiri dibelakang gadis itu.

"Perusahaan kita sedang butuh dana, hanya dengan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan anak gadis pengusaha itu, kita dapat dana $1juta. Itu sangat banyak. Butuh 10 tahun bekerja jika kita tetap seperti ini," namja yang notabenenya adalah Appa gadis itu menyeringai.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Chanyeol udah pasti akan menolak," yeoja itu membalikkan badan dan menatap sang Appa. Ia tau dan sangat mengerti bahwa adiknya tak ingin dijodohkan hanya demi uang.

"Ani, hanya ini. Bujuklah adikmu agar pulang dan menyetujuinya," segala ucapan namja itu adalah perintah bagi sang yeoja, ia tak dapat melawan kuasa Appanya.

Gadis itu menghelah napas. Usahanya sia-sia.

Ia berdiri lalu pamit kepada Appanya. Sang Appa hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum aneh. Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak mau tahu. Ia kembali berjalan dengan anggun diiringi denduman musik dari earphone yang entah kapan menggantung indah di telinganya. Ia mengatur volumenya, paling rendah. Ia tak mau dianggap sombong karna tak membalas sapaan, padahal ia tak dengar. Ia hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum manis kala ada pegawai yang menyapanya sopan.

Udara hangat menyapa wajahnya saat ia sudah keluar dari gedung. Ia melepas earphonenya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Ia memberhentikan taksi yang lewat didepannya. Ia menyebutkan alamat yang ditujunya, apartemen mewah adiknya. Taksi itu melaju perlahan, suara mesinny pun lembut. Tau kalau hati penumpangnya sedikit buruk, sang supir taksi menyalakan radio, lantunan musik lembut dari speaker radio tersebut memperbaiki suasana hati Yura secara perlahan. Yura menoleh kepada sang supir yang hanya dibalas senyum olehnya. Sang supir menatap kaca yang menggantung di mobilnya, menatap gadis itu yang sedang tersenyum manis seakan berkata 'terima kasih lagunya ahjussi'

Taksi itu berhenti sejenak. Yura tersadar lagi lamunannya. Pembicaraannya dengan sang Appa tadi mengusik pikirannya. Ia menatap ke depan. Macet. Ia menghela napas lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini. Mobil itu kembali melaju dengan alunan musik lembut yang masih setia melantun indah dari speaker radio. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba rileks dan melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Ia biarkan dirinya menari bersama tarian melodi indah lagu yang didengarnya.

Yeoja itu mengerutkam alisnya saat merasa mobil yang dinaikkinya kembali berhenti. 'Macet lagi, eoh?' Batinnya sok tahu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menatap kedepan. Sang sopir tersenyum lalu berkata, "sudah sampai nona," tanpa melepas senyum sopannya.

"Ah maaf ahjussi, lagu anda membuat saya terbang, sangat indah, tinggi, dan memukau," Yura senyum ceria. Moodnya sudah kembali, ia sangat berterima kasih dengan lagu yang dipilih sang supir. Ia memuji dengan tulus selera tinggi sang supir terhadap musik.

"Ini memang salah satu lagu kesukaan saya, saat saya sedang banyak pikiran. Maka dari itu saya putar lagu ini, karna saya pikir mungkin akan berefek sama pada nona," Sang sopir tersenyum lagi. Ia sangat senang karena penumpangnya kali ini sangat menyenangkan.

Yura membuka tas nya dan mengambil dompetnya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa won sesuai dengan harga yang tertera. Ia memberikannya kepada supir itu lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali, "terima kasih ahjussi," lalu keluar dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Sang sopir membalas perkataan yeoja itu sambil melihat punggung si gadis yang berjalan riang, "sama-sama nona manis."

Yura melangkahkan kakinya riang. Senyum manis tak luput dari pandangan semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Yeoja itu menapakkan kakinya dilantai marmer gedung apartement adiknya. Ia melenggang anggun dan santai. Pembawaannya persis dengan eommanya; anggun, manis, santai, dan tetap sopan. Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung ini banyak orang tak dikenal tersenyum ke arahnya, mungkin mereka mengira yeoja ini tersenyum pada mereka. Ckckck terlalu pede eoh?

Yura berjalan kearah lift dan menekan tombok disebelahnya. Ia menunggu lagi, seperti saat ia mengetukkan tangannya ke pintu ruang kerja appanya. Terdengar suara dari lift ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi sedikit tertunduk. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kabin lift dan tersenyum saat menyadari ada orang lain di dalam lift itu. Ia menekan tombol 27 pada papan tombol sebelah kanan pintu lift. Terasa gerakan lembut menggelitik dikakinya saat lift mulai berjalan ke atas. Gerakan lift yang lembut membuat telapak kakinya geli. Lift kembali berbunyi dan tertera nomer 11. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Ia menggeser badannya yang tepat di depan pintu ke samping. Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali; senyum perpisahan, senyum yang mengatakan sampai jumpa lagi. Yura kembali tersenyum dan terkekeh manis. Ia menatap punggung pemuda itu yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik lirih, "semoga kita berjumpa lagi."

Lift kembali berjalan dan sensasi menggelitik itu kembali terasa padanya. Ia bersandar di sisi kabil lift. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil membayangkan kalau yang dipelukkannya adalah sosok cantik eommanya. Lift berbunyi lagi dan kini tertera nomer 27. Ia telah sampai di lantai apartement adiknya. Ia kembali melangkah keluar lift sambil menatap setiap nomer pintu yang tertera disana. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan langkah ringannya. Ia berhenti lagi di depan pintu bernomer 276. Ia memasukkan keyword lalu membuka pintunya,

"Aaaaaaa!" Yeoja tinggi itu menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut dan malu. Takut adiknya marah dan malu melihat adiknya sedang bercinta dengan seorang pria manis. Posisi mereka yang begitu intim membuat Yura enggan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia masih menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Ia membuka matanya setelah Chanyeol berkata,

"Buka matamu, Noona. Maaf. Aku tak tahu Noona akan kesini. Maafkan aku Noona," Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan kearah kakaknya dan memeluknya sebentar. Ia menarik tangan kakaknya yang masih setia bertengger dimatanya, "sudah tidak ada apa-apa Noona," pemuda itu menarik lembut tangan kakaknya ke arah sofa lebar miliknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Tak usah takut Noona, aku tak akan memarahi yeoja cantik sepertimu," mencoba membujuk Noonanya yang masih enggan berbicara. 'Ya Tuhan. Noonaku ini polos sekali. Seharusnya ia menjadi dongsaengku, Tuhan' batinnya gemas.

"Noona~" Yura menoleh lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan lewat mulutnya perlahan, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Chan"

My Crazy Family

Night

"Sehunnie~ maafkan aku sayang. Harusnya aku bisa menolaknya. Maaf sayang," Jongin mengelus tangan hangat Sehun, demamnya sudah turun tapi sang pemilik tangan tak kunjung menapaki kesadaran. Jongin mengambil kain di dahi sehun lalu menyelupkannya ke dalam air dingin dan memerasnya. Ia meletakkannya kembali ke dahi sehun. Namja itu menarik napas dan menahannya sesaat. Ia menoleh ke arah sehun lalu menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut. Ia sadar ia salah dan sehun begini karenanya. Ia bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Ia baru sadar; sehun amat sangat mencintainya seperti seorang lelaki mencintai wanitanya, sayangnya ia bukan wanita. Jongin menarik selimut sehun sampai batas lehernya dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya lalu berbisik, "Maaf sayang. Aku baru sadar setelah melihat kau menangis dalam tidurmu karena aku. Cepat sembuh sayang. Aku mencintaimu,"

Sehun sadar akan posisinya sebagai adik Jongin, walaupun bukan kandung tetapi tetap saja ia hanyalah seorang adik bukan kekasih dari Jongin. Sehun sudah sadar bahkan sebelum Jongin selesai mandi tadi. Ia hanya menutup matanya menghilangkan pusing. Sehun memilih tetap menutup matanya saat Jongin duduk dipinggir ranjang tepat di samping lengan kanannya. Sehun mendengar semua perkataan Jongin. Ia sedih. Jongin baru sadar bahwa ia mencintainya. Jongin baru sadar bahwa saat bercinta ia menangis dalam hati. Jongin baru sadar bahwa ia sangat sedih ditengah lautan api gairah yang dibuat Jongin tadi siang.

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur karena ia terlalu lelah. Badannya sakit dimana-mana. Jongin tidur membelakangi sehun karena takut gerakkannya nanti akan melukai sehun. Jongin takut sehun akan membencinya. Sehun sedih karena Jongin tak kunjung memeluknya. Ia menangis tanpa suara takut membangunkan tidur pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Sehun meluapkan segala rasa sedih yang menumpuk dihatinya. Segalanya. Semuanya. Rasa sakit saat Jongin memeluk eommanya. Rasa sakit saat Jongin mencium eommanya. Ia iri dengan eommanya. Karena cinta dibalas oleh appanya. Karena ia dicium Jonginnya. Karena ia dipeluk Jonginnya. Bukannya ia tak pernah dipeluk atau dicium Jongin. Ia pernah. Malah sering. Tapi satu yang ia belum pernah rasakan seperti yang eommanya rasakan. Rasanya cinta dibalas. Jongin tak pernah mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Jongin. Karena terlalu lelah menangis akhirnya sehunpun tidur dengan lelehan air mata yang sampai sekarang masih setia menetes padahal ia sudah tidur sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

My Crazy Family

Night

"Noona, sungguh aku tak mau. Apa tidak cara lain untuk menutupinya," Chanyeol menolak tegas. Yeoja cantik itu menghela napas kemudian menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak tahu, Chan. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan ini semua," Yura berkata lirih. Chanyeol menegakkan badannya. Ia pun merasa aneh. Setahunya, perusahaan milik appanya sedang dalam masa jayanya. Karena perusahaan milik appanya mengalahkan perusahaan milik temannya, tempat ia bekerja. Appanya bahkan memenangkan tender besar-besaran, itu yang ia tahu dari menguping para pegawai wanita yang sedang bergosip saat jam makan siang. Tak mungkin kan appanya butuh uang sebanyak US$ 10 juta.

My Crazy Family

Night

"Apa barangnya sudah ada? Hah! Tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa?!" Seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tua sedang menelpon seseorang. Ia terlihat membentak seseorang di ujung line. Namja itu berdiri dan kembali berkata, "Hanya heroin? Apa shabu dan ekstasinya tidak ada? Sungguh pelangganku membutuhkan barang itu segera. Bagaimana kau ini?" Namja yang berdiri di dekat pintu merinding saat mendengar bosnya berteriak dan menggeram marah. Hampir saja bosnya itu membanting telepon seluler miliknya karena saking kesalnya.

"Yun, tenanglah" Namja yang tadi berdiri didekat pintu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati namja yang berteriak tadi. Namja itu mengelus pundak dan lengan bosnya itu perlahan. Namja itu berbicara pelan, "Aku tau kau kesal dengan si bodoh itu, tapi jangan sampai amarahmu merusak semua usaha kita selama ini, sabarlah. Mungkin Jess akan menelponmu nanti," Namja itu memeluk Yunho diakhir kalimatnya. Walaupun ia hanyalah bawahan Yunho tapi ia sangat mencintai namja di depannya ini. Ia sadar kehadirannya bisa saja merusak hubungan bosnya degan sang istri. Ia melupakan hal itu sementara. Ia ingin menikmati waktu bersama dengan atasnya ini.

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukkan Changmin, sang bawahan. Dapat Yunho rasakan elusan lembut Changmin di punggung kekarnya. Walaupun anaknya sudah dua dan dewasa, ia tetap menjaga tubuhnya. Yunho tahu changmin mencintainya tapi Yunho juga memikirnya istri cantiknya dirumah, ia bimbang dengan perasaannya. Yunho membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Changmin dan menghirupnya sekali kemudian berkata lirih, "Aku tak tau min," menghirup leher Changmin lagi dan melanjutkan, "Apakah aku harus ceraikan Jaejoong? Sungguh aku-" Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menempatkan telunjuknya didepan bibir sintal Yunho, "Tak usah Yun-" telepon genggam Changmin berbunyi. Yunho menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan telpon itu di telinganya.

'aku tau kau masih mencintai dia' lanjut Changmin dalam hati. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah sofa empuk di ruangan itu dan mendudukinya.

"Apa? Uang lagi? Kemarin baru saja aku kirimkan US$ 300.000. Apa masih kurang? Mana barangku?!" Seseorang diujung line mendengus. "Ekstasimu sedang dalam perjalanan Yunho sayang, Oh ya, bagaimana dengan anakmu Chanyeol? Apa ia sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini? Kkk~" Orang itu terkekeh pelan lalu tertawa. Yunho hanya memutar matanya, "Jess, kirimkan aku kokain 10kg, seperti biasa. Aku akan transfer uangnya di sepuluh rekeningmu. Oh ya, perihal anakku itu tak usah kau bahas dulu. Bocah nakal itusulit dibujuk. Jess, tadi aku telpon ke cabangmu mereka bilang pesananku tak ada, apa ada masalah dipelabuhan?" Wanita yang biasa di panggil Jessica itu menjawab dengan santai, "Tak ada masalah dipelabuhan Yun. Hanya saja pusat produksi sedang bermasalah. Ekstasi dan shabumu ada bersama heroin, mereka hanya bercanda, mungkin. Baiklah persiapkan orang-orangmu itu untuk mengambil kokainmu, mungkin 1 jam lagi bawahanku akan sampai,"

Yunho mendesah berat dan berkata lagi, "Terima kasih Jess, aku akan menghubungimu lagi saat barangku habis. Oh ya, kau bilang barangku ada kan? Kirimkan saja semuanya bersamaan dengan pengirimian kokainku," seseorang diujung line itu menghela napas, "Anytime. Jangan sampai mereka tahu maksud kita menjodohkan mereka. Tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungi cabang terdekat untuk mengirimnya padamu. Sampai jumpa Yun," Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia lemparkan telepon genggam itu kepada pemiliknya. Untung saja Changmin punya refleks yang bagus, jika tidak maka ia harus mengorek tabungannya untuk membeli yang baru.

Changmin menatap Yunho dan memanggilnya lirih, "Yun~" Yunho menatap bingung namja itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sampai alis tebalnya bertautan. Changmin berjalan menggoda kearah Yunho lalu menopang tubuhnya di kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja Yunho. Changmin membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan tinggi Yunho yang sedang duduk di belakang meja.

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu, Yun~"

My Crazy Family

Night

"Bagaimana Noona? Oh ayolah. Aku benar-benar tak mau menikah dengan gadis itu. Aku bahkan tak mengenalinya," Chanyeol mencoba membujuk kakaknya agar berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia sangat menolak perjodohan ini. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, pujaan hatinya yang manis itu. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dipaha lalu menopang tubuhnya bangkit berdiri. Ia membenarkan letak celananya yang sedikit mencong dan kusut di bagian pantat. Chanyeol berjongkok lalu berkata pelan, "Apa noona lapar? Sudah jam 9 dan kurasa noona belum makan dari siang," Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut adiknya gemas. Ia berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol ke dapur. Yura membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya, "Chan, siapa namja manis tadi? Apa saja yang terjadi padamu saat bertemu dengannya? " Jujur saja daritadi ia sangat ingin bertanya kepada Chanyeol tapi adiknya yang cerewet itu terus mengeluh dan berkata, "aku tak mau menikah dengannya."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan noonanya itu pun tersentak. "Haruskah?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Noonanya mendelik kearahnya. Chanyeol menghela napas menyerah, "Oh baiklah. Namja tadi? Namanya Baekhyun. Ia kutemukan tak sadar diri di tengah jalan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan membayangkan saat ia pertama kali menemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil napas berat dan melanjutkan, "Aku dekati saja. Karena ku pikir dia koban kecelakaan yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh penabrak tak bertaggung jawab. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat wajahnya yang sangat manis walaupun sangat pucat. Ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Setelah ia dinyatakan sehat dan boleh pulang, aku menawarkannya untuk tinggal bersamaku. Dan ternyata dia mau. Aku sangat senang," Chanyeol melirik kearah Noonanya yang sangat serius mendengarkannya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Saat kami hendak tidur, ia tiba-tiba berkata, 'aku ingin memiliki seorang teman yang bisa ku ajak bermain, aku ingin menjadikan ia anakku, adikku, dan seorang yang sangat berharga untukku. Kabulkan doaku Tuhan' ia berdoa seperti itu setiap malam. Sampai pada suatu hari saat kita sedang berjalan bersama ada anak yang mabuk di pinggir jalan, ia meracau, menangis, darah menyelimuti tubuhnya waktu itu, keadaannya sangat tragis. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk merawatnya. Baekhyun sangat senang. Tapi ia tetap berdoa seperti tadi lagi malam harinya. Aku bingung di buatnya. Ia sudah punya teman dan anak, apa masih kurang pikirku saat itu," Yura masih setia mendengarnya.

Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali bercerita, "Kami memasukkan Kim Jongin, nama anak yang kami angkat itu, kedalam sebuah sekolah negri. Ku pikir ia tak akan berkelahi lagi, tapi beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat telpon dari sekolahnya, mengatakan bahwa Jongin berulah. Aku menunggu Jongin pulang dan menanyainya mengapa kau berkelahi, ia menjawab, 'Aku hanya ingin menolong seorang namja yang akan diperkosa, apa itu salah?' Aku terdiam kaku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai keesokan harinya, Jongin membawa seorang namja manis yang menangis terisak-isak. Tangisannya sangat memilukan dan menyayat hati. Jongin dengan sabar menenangkannya dan akhirnya namja manis tadi tertidur dipelukan Jongin. Aku memaksa Jongin bercerita setelah ia membopong tubuh ringkih Sehun ke kamarnya. Ia namja yang akan diperkosa waktu itu dan barusaja ia diperkosa sungguhan oleh 8 orang setengah teler. Aku miris mendengarnya bahkan Baekhyun pun menangis. Baekhyun meminta padaku untuk mengizinkan ia merawat sehun seperti ia merawat jongin dulu. Akhirnya voila~ beginilah kehidupanku. Dan aku berencana menikahi Baekhyun tahun depan. Saat Sehun dan Jongin lulus sekolah."

" Chan~ Kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Aku senang mendengarnya," Yura berhambur ke pelukkan Chanyeol.

My Crazy Family

Morning

"Ugh, pagi Sehunnie~. Ya Tuhan, badanku remuk semua," Jongin membuka matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun. Menyapa Sehun dengan suara paraunya. Jongin memegang pinggangnya yang ngilu luar biasa. Jongin masih menatap Sehun dan memberanikan dirinya untuk melarikan jemari panjangnya ke wajah pucat Sehun. Wajah Sehun memang masih pucat namun tak sepucat kemarin malam, Jongin senang melihatnya itu berarti ia berhasil merawat Sehun. Jongin melupakan semua rasa sakit dan pegal yang menyerang tubuhnya, mata serta pikirannya terpusat ke Sehun. Ia berpikir, 'walaupun aku top badanku tetap saja sakit setelah bercinta, apalagi sehun~ pasti sangat nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Aku menyesal telah melakukan ini.' Jongin mengusap dahi hangat Sehun dan mengecupnya lama. Kemudian ia turunkan bibirnya di mata Sehun dan mengecup keduanya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan bibirnya ke hidung mancung Sehun, ia kecup dan gigit sedikit. Akhirnya bibir Jongin sampai tepat di depan bibir Sehun dan ia berbisik, "Maaf sayang, maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku. Dan mencintaimu seperti dirimu mencintaiku. Maafkan aku Sehunnie~ Cepat sembuh sayang~ aku merindukkan senyummu," Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang masih terpejam.

Sehun sudah bangun dan Jongin mengetahuinya. Jongin menempelkan bibir bawahnya dibelah bibir Sehun dan melumat bibir atas Sehun. Ia melumat bibir bawah sehun dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengusap lembut bibir bawah sehun yang menuai erangan lembut dari pemiliknya. Jongin melepas kulumannya dan tersenyum lembut. Sehun merona dibuatnya, darahnya berlomba-lomba keluar dari jantung menuju pipinya. Oh sungguh sehun sangat manis.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, ia malu. Ia menoleh sedikit dan melirik Jongin. Lalu ia berbisik, "Hyung~ apa benar kau mencintaiku? Aku-aku takut hyung hanya ingin membuatku senang," Jongin menarik lembut kepala Sehun agar menghadap kearahnya, ia menghela napas lelah dan berkata, "Bukalah matamu dan tatap mataku. Apakah aku berniat membohongimu? Sedikitpun tidak. Aku hanya terlambat menyadarinya," Jongin menatap dalam-dalam mata hazel Sehun, mencoba memberi pemuda dibawahnya ini kepercayaan. Jantung mereka berdetak tak karuan saat keduanya bertemu pandang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Percayalah padaku,"

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung. Aku lebih mencintaimu,"

Keduanya menutup mata dan mendekatkan wajah hingga hidung mereka berdekatandan menempel. Jongin membuka kedua matanya, menatap mata sehun yang terpejam erat. Bulu matanya yang lentik menambah kesan manis dan cantik pada diri Sehun apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Aku berjanji sebagai seorang pria, aku akan selamanya mencintaimu ," diakhir kalimatnya, Jongin kembali memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Meresapi manis alami dari bibir lawannya. Mereka terbuai dengan sentuhan sederhana itu. Jongin mulai berbuat lebih, ia ingin rasa manis yang lebih dari ini, ia ingin, sangat ingin.

Desahan halus bersahut-sahutan kala Jongin mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Desahan sehun yang mendominasi menjadi alunan lagu terindah bagi Jongin. Mengantarkan jutaan kupu-kupu ke dasar perutnya. Sangat menyenangkan dan menggelitik.

My Crazy Family

Morning

"Hey Chan kau sudah bangun? Mana Baekhyunmu?" sapaan ceria melantun indah dari bibir yeoja itu. Dengan riang ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah sang adik. Ia menepuk pelan pundak adikknya dan mengacak rambutnya, kemudian berdecak, "Ya ampun Chan~ berapa umurmu sebenarnya? Mengapa kau sangat menggemaskan,"

"Ehem," seseorang berhedem tak kalah keras. Sepasang kakak-adik itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah kusut dan apron pink melekat indah ditubuh mungilnya. Yura mulai berbicara, ia berpikir mungkin ia cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai Baekhyun! Sudah lama kau disana? Maaf ya, aku mendominasi Chanyeol~" Yura berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Dan berbisik, "Ia tetap mencintaimu kok," Baekhyun merona. Baekhyun berusaha mengilangkan rona wajahya. Ia menyeritkan dahinya, ia tak kenal wanita ini. Dan benar ia cemburu.

"O-oh maaf Baek. Aku Jung Yura, kakak kandung anak manja itu," Yura melirik kearah Chanyeol kemudian beralih lagi menatap Baekhyun dan mengangkat tangan kirinya; mengajak Baekhyun berjabat tangan. Baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya menyambut tangan ramping Yura. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, teman Chanyeol."

Yura melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun perlahan kemudian ia memasang pose berpikir. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Secara tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Chan, Baek, kenalkan aku juga dengan Jongin dan Sehun," Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghela napas bersamaan.

"ini kamar mereka, Noona. Buka saja paling mereka belum bangun," Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna perpaduan baby blue dan merah, sangat unik. Yura mendekati pintu itu dan mulai membuka knopnya perlahan. Didorongnya pintu itu dengan sangat pelan.

KRIET

TBC

Oke, buat readers.. makasih bagi yang udah nunggu ff ini.

Emangnya ada? YA HARUS ADA DONG! *maksa*

Aku bawa suasana yang beda, pairing baru, dan tata bahasa yang beda juga di chap ini, aku gatau kalian bakal suka apa engga yang jelas disini, di chap ini udah aku bikin sedikit lebih panjang drpd chap sebelumya..

Makasih buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan review ff ini dari chapter 1

Aku seneng banget ngeliatnya. :* {}

Aku butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian..

Kalo mau protes buat kata yang kurang tepat, typo, dan sebagainya juga boleh

Review yang panjang dan berkualitas sangat dibutuhkan, kalo mau pendek juga gapapa.

Intinya harus review, oke?


End file.
